Wrecked
by C4n7-Hug-3v3ry-C47
Summary: This is pretty much a crappy little thing I wrote up really quick because my friend and I were talking about shipping Karkat/Wreck-it-Ralph. I'm so, so sorry.


Karkat sat alone in his hive, sitting hunched over his crabtop as he tried to make himself comfortable on his chair. He was watching a movie one of the human's had reccomended to him- some stupid Disney movie, he didn't even know why he had agreed to watch it.  
The only thing he was sure he was taking away from this wasted hour and some odd minutes of his life was that Troll Disney was a hell of a lot better than the human Disney. He sighed loudly and pushed his chair away from his desk, standing up. His stomach growled and he turned to go rummage for something to eat. He didn't bother pausing the movie, actually wanting it to play while he was away, having found absolutely no interest in it.  
As he turned his back to the screen, he could have sworn he heard something that wasn't fitting to the movie. "I'm gonna wreck it." A voice called out quietly. He furrowed his brows and glanced over his shoulder at his crabtop. The movie was still playing and everything seemed normal. His stomach churned uneasily and he sat back down, deciding he wasn't so hungry anymore.  
The movie played on, and he kept hearing an ominous voice say "I'm gonna wreck it." during parts of the movie that clearly had nothing to do with wrecking anything. Still, he shrugged it off and waited impatiently for the movie to near it's end, occasionally half-paying attention to what was going on in the film.  
The credits eventually rolled by, along with some song by a city of owls, and he still swore he heard some sort of chant about wrecking whatever 'it' was. He shrugged it off and went to close his crabtop. Something stopped him.  
His expression turned to that of a scowl as he tried again. It wouldn't close all the way. Okay, that's really weird.  
He shook his head a bit and stood up, leaving it open. Whatever. He turned and walked a few steps before a loud shattering noise froze him in place. The voice was clearer now as it echoed through Karkat's head. "I'm gonna wreck it."  
He growled in irritation and turned back to once again face his crabtop.  
His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell across some 7 foot human in repulsive attire in his room. His mouth hung open for a few moments before he regained his composure. "What the fuck-" He managed to spew out, terrifying curious as to just what was going on. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what was going on.  
It didn't matter though as he was suddenly smashed back against the door to his room. God, that thing's hands were almost half the size of Karkat himself. He let out another growl. "What do you think you're doing? What the fuck are you, where did you come from? If this is some sort of goddamn prank I swear- I don't care who put you up to this, I won't hesistate to get my sickle and slice your throat open, you repulsive sack of flesh."  
Again the other being only replied with a faint "I'm gonna wreck it." If there was one thing that was irritated the troll the most, it was definately that.  
The large being tighened his grip on the troll boy as he stepped closer to him, towering him. Karkat couldn't help but cring, both in slight pain and disgust.  
Before he had a chance to cuss out the person who he remembered from the movie -what was his name? Roger? Ralph? Yeah Ralph, that was it, stupid human names- The bohemoth with the name of Ralph smashed his lips against Karkat's. Karkat, however, had expected his head to be chewed off, or something. But this was weird. He soon found that he couldn't help himself, and returned the kiss. Ralph's lips were so soft, and felt so right against Karkat's, who wasn't quite used to partaking in sloppy makeouts. His mind drifted away from that was the large man's hand travled lower on his body, his fingers grazing against Karkat's crotch. Karkat moved his head away from the other's the best he could, casting a glare in his direction. "Ex-fucking-scuse you-" He began, his voice getting lost as Ralph gently palmed against what was now Karkat's growing erection. It continued on for the next few moments, and Karkat did his best to prevent any noises from escaping his lips. The ugly man's hand soon found it's way underneath the short troll's waistband, only to meet up with Karkat's writhing buldge. The tentacles wrapped around the giant's fingers, craving attention and friction and anything else they could get. Karkat arched his back and keened,involentarily bucking his hips.  
That only encouraged Ralph, who would only mutter "I'm gonna wreck it" into the boy's ear, the feeling of his breath so close to his skin giving the troll goosebumps.  
Karkat continued to let out loud moans, having lost the ability to control them. He bucked his hips again against Ralph's hand, the tentacles starrting to move around, searching for some entrance. They wouldn't find one, however, unlike Ralph's fingers.  
Karkat's nook was slick with genetic material, serving as a sort of lube as Ralph teasingly pressed a finger into it, making sure to keep Karkat tightly pressed against the wall with his other large hand. Karkat made a sort of whining noise and pushed forward against the finger, wanting it to go in further. "I'm gonna wreck it," Was the only warning Ralph gave before pulling the finger out and ramming his fist up into the troll boy's nook.  
Karkat screaming in agony, only managing to let out a strangled "Your fist is too big". Ralph didn't care, he hardly noticed as he moved his fist around. It brushed against Karkat's prostate multiple times, and he himself couldn't hold back a moan, hearing the small troll keening underneath him.  
Karkat soon came, releasing genetic material inside his pants and all over the large human's arm. He blushed, embarrassed.  
Ralph soon retracted his hand and stepped away, watching as Karkat fell to the ground, groaning and writhing in pain. Ralph's erection was still evident as he turned around, leaving Karkat without another word.


End file.
